


Flower Crowns

by soocherry



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, F/F, Fluff, No Angst, Oneshot?, Shuhua is flirty, Shuhua is mischievous, Soojin likes her too, Soyeon mentioned, Stalker-ish Shuhua, gardener!soojin, princess!shuhua, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soocherry/pseuds/soocherry
Summary: shuhua is a princess, falling for soojin, the castle gardener who tends to the foliage field surrounding her balcony.
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Flower Crowns

shuhua awoke from her plush bed, the expense of the velvet covered wool blanket costed more than an arm and a leg.

shuhua was rich and living lavishly in a large castle. she was the only daughter and heiress to throne of her strict mother, jeon soyeon.  
soyeon ruled the outskirts of the kingdom, from the farthest coasts where darkness swallows you whole, to the mountains that barricade it. she was undoubtedly remarkable at ruling, practically made for it. she hoped that her teenaged daughter, who dabbled in mischief as a hobby, would someday take her place and become better than she ever could.

but shuhua never understood this concept of course, for the only thing on her mind was the figure that would come by her window to tend their garden every day in the morning.  
she was entranced.

shuhua had set her alarm every single day just to wake up to the sight of the gardener. the gardener never sees her- or never chooses to see her. she was there for her job, and her job only. the humble gardener had a set mindset of loyalty. loyalty to the throne. loyalty to her kingdom. not for anyone in specific… but she wouldn’t be lying if the thought never crossed her mind.

the young and gardener was named seo soojin. she stood 5’5” with modest mannerisms. she wore thin wispy dresses that fit loosely against her body, along with a floppy sun hat and her white gardening gloves with boots to match. although she couldn’t afford things like makeup, her lips and cheeks were always tinted a perfect shade of red. maybe it was berries, maybe it was wine, or maybe it was homemade. nobody knows.  
the field of flowers that rest across the outskirts of shuhua’s balcony were soojin’s calm getaway from her impoverished home. she felt at peace every sunrise, tending to the bright and flamboyant foliage that she admired so.

she did love her job.

shuhua yawned and rested her head in her hands, prompting herself up on the windowsill. at this point, she thought she was being obvious.  
she admired the skillful girl, and was hypnotized by her overwhelming beauty and grace. even while gardening, while getting dirt on her, while wiping her sweat, while talking to the bumblebees, shuhua found her graceful.

‘she was the perfect girl. she is the perfect girl.’ shuhua thought to herself.

of course the girl with the crush was just as beautiful, just like her mother. shuhua stood 5’3” with clumsy mannerisms. she wore clothes that were considered more “boyish” at the time, and she never seemed to care what other people thought. she was also very peppy, as her family would give her names like “sunshine” or “puppy.”  
don’t be fooled by her overflowing giddiness however, she’s shy and has had little to no long term relationships or friendships.  
most of them only got close to her for her money or for popularity.  
shuhua had made a choice. she wanted to approach soojin.

shuhua noticed the hot morning sun’s beam dissatisfying soojin. the older girl wiped her brow and sighed at the heat. she shook off the uncomfort and continued watering the new bed of hydrangeas. shuhua unlatched the windowsill and slid it up gently, the warm air hitting in her face. songbirds filled her vacancy with melodies.  
“psst.” shuhua whispered, trying to keep her voice low. soojin’s head sprung up like a deer in headlights.

“gardener.” shuhua continued.  
soojin regained herself and her posture. she curtsied and bowed her head.

“no need, please.”

soojin smiled nervously, letting go of her dress and smoothing it out. she cleared her throat. “o-okay… so what’s the matter, your highness?” soojin asked shyly.

“please, call me shuhua.” she smiled sweetly and put her hand out for soojin to grab. in a swift movement, shuhua used soojin’s hand as an anchor, jumpin out the windowsill and in front of the flustered gardener. soojin swallowed harshly.

“did you want to come inside? you look very warm… the sun is at its brightest today.” shuhua asked, still holding the older’s gloved hand. shuhua’s other hand found its way to the latter’s face, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.  
soojin’s cheeks flushed as she made intense eye contact with the princess. she’d only seen the girl from afar or in pictures, so seeing her up close was a dream. soojin believes she’s prettier up close. wait no. not pretty, gorgeous.

fuck, she had a little crush on the princess.

dropping her gloves and tools beside her on the dirt, soojin spoke, “okay…. shuhua…” soojin had never said the girl’s name informally before. the younger smiled at that and guided soojin through the window, holding her and making sure she felt comfortable with the completely dishonorable act of mischief she got her into.  
soojin stumbled a bit on her way in through the windowsill, but only into shuhua’s arms.  
shuhua hid the fact that she was going absolutely crazy over how soft the gardener's unclothed hands were. truly softer than her own wool bed sheets. 

“what's your name, gardener?” shuhua asked, pulling soojin up onto her feet.  
“soojin- seo soojin.”

“thanks for tending to the lovely flowers, soojin.” the room grew cooler as shuhua turned a fan on. “better?”

soojin smiled and relaxed her muscles. “better.”  
she thought for a bit.

“why are you not treating me like a... well… common person?”

"i'm not that heartless... am i?"

soojin giggled at that. "no ma'am."

the younger girl looked out the window at the girl’s work that was bathing in the warm morning sunshine. “although it’s hot out, it’s also quite beautiful today, would you like to go somewhere with me soojin?” shuhua asked, the name rolling off her tongue smoothly. she put her hand out.  
soojin sighed softly. she came into the young princess’s room for the very opposite reason, but she’d do anything for the girl in front of her. soojin took her hand. “sure.” she giggled out flusteredly.  
upon sneaking out of shuhua’s window once again, the younger guided soojin to an unknown place. it seemed to be some sort of mini forest. the tree branches and leaves caved in, as it seems they were carving out a pathway.

“-pathway to where... exactly? this is my only dress ma’am, I can’t get it too dirty…” soojin asked the princess.

“dont be silly, you’re a gardener. how much dirtier could you get?” she responded, smiling cunningly at the latter. “i’m kidding. the place won’t be any muddy nor will it get your dress dirty.”  
soojin smiled sheepishly.

“and hey- if it does? i’ll surely by you a new one.” shuhua crossed her fingers, promising her statement.  
“i’ll take your word for it.” soojin smirked at the shorter.

approaching what seemed to be a clearing in the forest, the two entered a secret field of flowers. one could only dream of such in fantasies. the bay of vibrant foliage spread across the clearing about half of a block wide. soojin covered her mouth in surprise.

“oh my…” she could barely formulate words. it was heaven before her eyes for the young gardener.  
soojin’s successful reaction to shuhua’s surprise made the princess’s cheeks rosy. she chuckled lightheartedly. 

soojin loved the wilderness, (when she wasn’t getting messy, of course) foliage, and especially flower fields. she loved going to the nearest clearing and having private picnics with herself. just soojin and the birds. she'd spend hours upon hours watching clouds and stargazing in them.  
now soojin had never seen a field a flowers quite this big, so she was truly enamored in it’s beauty.  
running her fingers through the tall flowers as she walked into the field with the younger girl trailing closely behind her, soojin’s eyes glistened with possibility. 

without the gardener noticing, shuhua grabbed a handful of daisies and quietly weaved them together into a crown while walking behind soojin.  
she grinned at the final product and tapped soojin’s shoulder. the older turned to face the younger with a warm smile and rosy cheeks. “yes?”  
“madam~” shuhua said in a posh accent, raising the flower crown above soojin’s head. soojin giggled and played along, getting down on one knee and bowing her head.  
shuhua fixed the crown atop her head, and as soojin got up on her feet to face her, shuhua blushed deeply. the young princess was imagining what it would be like if the crown made of daisies had been of gold instead, and if soojin were to be her queen next in succession.  
but that was too far in advance. shuhua’s head drooped.

worriedly, soojin lifted up shuhua’s chin with her pointer finger to face her own. “everything okay?”  
the gardener’s other hand was behind her back, guarding another flower crown secretly for the younger.

soojin looked into shuhuas eyes. “i got something for you~” her smile creeped into a smirk. shuhua’s gaze brightened at the statement. “oh yeah?”  
“madam~” soojin said, mocking shuhua’s original accent. she weaved the flower crown made of tulips into the princesses tiara. “now we both have one.”

shuhua grinned widely, showing her teeth. she let out a soft laugh, feeling up the decorated tiara. “now it’s like… we’re both princesses.”  
soojin’s cheeks tinted pink. she, too, had the same visions of a future in reign.

-

after walking a bit through the tall foliage, the two found a little patch of clearing, big enough for both of them to lay down and some. “there, there!” shuhua pointed

“it’s just perfect” soojin said, lying down on her back. she looked up at the clouds contently. “care to join watching clouds with me, princess yeh?” the older asked.

“i’d love to” shuhua responded, laying closely to the florist.

“don’t be shy…” soojin said to shuhua, laying the princess’s head on her shoulder. shuhua relaxed into the scent of soojin. she smelled exactly like the flowers they were surrounded with.  
they watched the sky peacefully for some time, occasionally pointing out oddly shaped clouds.  
soojin removed her gaze from the cloud-filled brazenly blue sky above, and onto the princess who laid ever-so-perfectly next to her. soojin could really see her now... her seemingly perfect face profile… the small birthmark on her cheek… up to each pore on her face. 

everything about yeh shuhua was perfect. she couldn’t believe that she hadn’t noticed this before. 

how lucky was she to be here, in this moment, with the princess.

soojin swallowed harshly when shuhua noticed. she wanted to look away in embarrassment, but she couldn’t give up on herself now, it’s too late.

the princess moved on her side, facing the older. soojin calmed down and smiled sweetly.

with half lidded gazes, the two silently observed each other.

they felt… safe, warm. it wasn’t awkward in the slightest.

at this point, it was just them. soojin and shuhua in their own little world. the birds sang, the hot sun beams shone, the bees hummed, the chipmunks scurried… but all shuhua could hear and see was soojin, and all soojin could see and hear was shuhua.

the younger girl broke the silence first. 

“seo soojin…” shuhua tucked soojin’s hair behind her ear and caressed her flushed cheeks softly, skimming her thumb over the small mole under her eyelid.

soojin’s stomach did backflips. she felt like her heart was going to explode.

“...may i kiss you?”

**Author's Note:**

> hello !! i wasn’t planning on continuing this fic, but if it does good i might. :)
> 
> tell me your thoughts !


End file.
